Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium and a production process thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a recorded article obtained by recording an image on a recording medium by means of an image recording method of an ink jet system may have been displayed outdoors in some cases. In a recording medium used for the formation of an image for being displayed outdoors, an ink-receiving layer thereof is required to have high lightfastness and water resistance. A recording medium obtained by causing an acrylic resin, a urethane resin or the like to be contained in an ink-receiving layer is known as a technique for improving the lightfastness and water resistance of the ink-receiving layer (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2000-318304, 2002-052812, 2001-001629, 2001-105717, H10-272832 and 2000-079756, and Japanese Patent No. 4168823).